The Tower
by Bryton4ever71
Summary: A QAF faerie tale. A raunchy, adult version of Rapunzel with Justin and Brian as the heroes. Official rating is M but can be read as M or T rated story. For more info: Come into my parlor... Please R/R UPDATE! Story now split up for easier reading! PLs  re read and REVIEW! THX!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Intro: A while back, I read in a story somewhere here where Brian was comforting Justin to sleep with a "raunchy version of Rapunzel" I can't remember which story it was but if anybody remembers or the author is reading, let me know. Anyway, I thought, hey now there's a good idea! Let's do it! So here it is. Also, it seems like The Little Merman is turning into a big project so I thought I'd bang this out to keep you guys entertained until the next part is ready. Enjoy!

OK, here's the deal… I didn't plan it, but the way this story came out is that it can be read as both a rated M and T story. It's pretty tame up to a certain scene where there is some extreme…raunch. To read as M just read the way through. For a T story bypass this scene (I've attached a warning marker) and you won't miss anything. Sort of a …the next morning….deal. However since this erotica scene IS in the story the official rating is M. Oh, and I was a bit careless with the F-word but then again, so was the actual QAF show and if you're here, there's nothing in this story you haven't already heard. So, here we go. We're all on the honor system here so I'm trusting you younger teens out there if you're reading this. OK, and now, QAF faerie tales presents:

_QAF Faerie Tales: Corrupting your childhood memories since 2010. _

**THE TOWER**

Part 1

By Bryton4ever71

Copyright July/2010

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived a poor man and his wife who desperately wanted to have a child. After they tried for many years, and after many sessions of mind-blowing sex, the wife became pregnant. The man was a candle maker named Tucker and his wife was called Jennifer. Jennifer was a real estate agent but as they lived in a tiny, European village that didn't bring in much income. As the child grew within her the soon to be parents became happier and happier.

One night, Jennifer woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible craving for pickles. She poked Tucker until he woke up and told him of her craving.

"I'm so hungry! Please, if you love me, you'll get me some pickles!"

"But dear, it's the middle of the night! Where am I supposed to get pickles now?"

"Steal into the garden next door. The man who lives there is rich and has a large garden. I've seen the cucumbers he's growing there and he has barrels of pickles ready. They're enormous, and he has plenty! Please Tucker!"

Tucker saw that there would be no peace that night if he didn't do as she asked. So he put on an overcoat and some boots and went outside.

The night was dark but there was a large moon. Owls hooted and mist rolled along the ground and a black cat crossed his path. Tucker shuddered for he was a superstitious man. As he climbed over the high wall into the next yard fear crept up and down his spine like mice with icy cold feet.

The yard, garden, and house next door belonged to a twisted and ugly man who was also very rich. His name was Craig. Because Craig was so twisted and unfriendly, single and a loner it was often rumored that he was a warlock.

Tucker shuddered as he thought about what might happen if Craig caught him stealing pickles out of his yard. But he kept going, went through the garden and up to the side of the large house to the pickle barrels there. Very quietly, he picked a peck of pickles and put them into a jar he had brought. They were enormous, as Jennifer had said, each one as large as a banana.

Suddenly, the door opened and Craig stuck his ugly face out.

"Who's there!" he rasped.

Tucker pressed against the side of the house and didn't breathe.

Finally, Craig went back inside.

Tucker wasted no time but ran home as fast as he could.

Jennifer was overjoyed.

"Oh, you got them! Oh, thank you! You're my hero!"

"I'm glad you think so! He nearly caught me!"

But then Tucker was speechless. Jennifer had taken out a pickle that was as large as a large banana and slowly slid it nearly all the way down her throat before taking a bite. Then she did it again, sucking on it a bit, pushing it deeper and deeper each time before taking a bite and eating it. After a third pickle she was finally satisfied.

"How did you do that?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer answered, mystified herself.

Fortunately, the jar of pickles lasted them a few nights but like all good things, eventually they came to an end.

"Please Tucker! Please get me some more!"

"No, Jennifer! It's stealing! Besides, he almost caught me last time!"

"But I NEED them! I can almost smell them over there in those barrels getting better and better with each passing second and it's driving me crazy! Besides he has so many, he'll never miss them!"

"NO!"

But she pleaded and begged and cajoled and threatened and nagged until he could bear it no longer and gave in.

The night was even darker than before and the moon was not so big. It was colder, the mist was thicker and even the owls seemed to hoot louder. The icy paws of fear belonged to jumbo-sized sewer rats.

This time Tucker brought a large bucket. He was going to make sure he didn't need to do this again for a long time, maybe ever again.

Craig's yard was silent as a graveyard. Just as silently, Tucker crept to the pickle barrels and scooped a quantity from each one the hopes that the loss wouldn't be as noticeable.

Tucker finished filling the bucket and was sure to include some of the brine to keep the pickles preserved. Quietly, he started to sneak home.

He was picking his way across the yard when he heard a low voice say: "And just where do you think you're going?"

Terrified, Tucker made a run for it.

"Stop thief!"

And Tucker was frozen in his tracks, just like that! He couldn't move a muscle as if he were a statue.

Craig slowly approached his victim. He wore a midnight blue suit and a matching blue woolen cloak. He was only about forty years old but with a constant scowl on his face and a cruel and greedy heart in his chest he looked much older. He also had a huge wart on the end of his large and pointed nose.

"There is no point in denying it or lying to me. I watched the whole thing. That was you, a few nights ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Why are you stealing from my yard?"

"Because I am a poor candle maker and could not hope to pay you. Besides, you have so much and my need is great. Besides, I know you are a hard and stingy man and I was pretty sure you'd say no if I asked. Also I was scared of you because there are rumors you are a warlock. I guess they are true."

"They are. So you'd better learn this lesson and not trifle with me! I don't care about your poverty problems! I mean, why are you stealing pickles of all things? Answer quickly and it better be the truth, or I'll finish the spell and make you a statue centerpiece for my garden!"

"Please, no sir! My wife and I are going to have a child! She keeps having cravings for your pickles!"

"A pathetic excuse! And now what to do with you? Maybe I'll cut off your fingers and plant them in my garden to replace the cucumbers you stole! I'll make them grow into ten slaves each with a piece of your soul to tend to my garden forever!"

"Oh no, sir! Please! I'll pay you! I don't have much but…I'll give you free candles for the rest of your life! Or…I have my grandfather's grandfather clock…"

"Free candles! Are you kidding?" Craig gave a cruel, rasping laugh, "And I could care less about your stupid grandfather! His fatal mistake was having your father! No, I think a couple of fingers will…"

Then he stopped, and thought a minute.

"Hmmmm, maybe there is something of value you have to give me!"

"What? Name it! Only let me go!"

"I cannot produce children of my own which is why I never married. But I always wanted a child. You will give me yours! I can provide for it much better than you. And it will finally give me something to love. Agree to these terms and you can have all the pickles your wife can deep throat and I'll release you!" At Tucker's widening eyes, Craig chuckled, "Oh, yes, I know all about it! Warlock…remember?"

Tucker had no choice but to agree.

Craig moved closer. So close, his warty nose practically touched Tucker's handsome one. He ran an index finger with a long hooked fingernail down and around Tucker's smooth cheek and then back up to his temple. Tucker shuddered in revulsion, or would have.

"Oh, and thief! These personal things I have shared with you are just that…personal," Tucker felt that hooked claw pierce his temple just beside his right eye in a small cut. "Let the scar that remains be a remembrance! The second you ever share those confidences to ANYONE will be the second your heart stops! Understand!"

"Yes, sir."

"I will come to claim the child on the sixth month. Now be gone!" Craig laughed cruelly, and went back inside, slamming the door.

As the noise of the door echoed through the yard, Tucker found he could finally move again. He ran home as fast as he could.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Jennifer craved pickles well into her 8th month. She continued to deep throat the pickles easily although when it came to sex she could not do it. I was very strange.

In the due time, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with a full head of blond hair. He had blue eyes that sparkled when he was happy and skin that was white as milk. Tucker and Jennifer thought he was the most beautiful baby in the world.

Jennifer and Tucker dreaded the sixth month but in preparation, Jennifer began to wean the baby at about the fifth month. It was a bit early but they knew the cruel warlock was coming and they knew they were no match for his powers. However, they were hopelessly in love with their baby and hoped against hope the older man would be merciful and let them keep him. They named the baby Justin.

Promptly on the first day of the sixth month, Craig appeared. Their house shook, and the door blasted open. Craig walked in.

He was not merciful. After listening to their impassioned pleas for a few moments, he realized this was not going to stop anytime soon. He made a complicated yet bored gesture and both parents were frozen in place. He took the baby from his mother's arms, turned once and vanished away. They never saw him or their baby ever again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

THE TOWER

Part 2

Craig spirited Justin away to an enchanted forest. In the center of the forest was a tall stone tower with a single room and a bathroom at the top. In this tall tower that Craig decided to raise his child. Justin grew up thinking that Craig was his father and never even knew what a mother was.

As the years passed, the forest grew more tangled and more enchanted. Strange and twisted creatures haunted the thickets and the paths were twisted and maze-like. No matter which way you walked you always ended back at the tower, which was, as I said, in the center.

Justin grew healthy and strong and his blond hair grew longer and longer. And since Craig never cut it and taught him that it would be unlucky and the worst day of his life if scissors were ever put to his hair, it grew down to his feet. Then past them. Then longer and longer with each passing year. To keep it out of his face and out from underfoot, Justin bound it in a thick braid and bound it at intervals with simple string. I won't go into detail about washing it. It's just too much of a chore.

Craig was a doting father and tended to Justin's every need and want as much as he could. Early on, he saw Justin drawing in the sand, in the dust and saw that it was good. He brought a variety of artist's supplies to the tower, knocked out a few more windows to let in more light and waited to see what happened. Justin got better and better but since he could never get beyond the tower's clearing he was limited in drawing and painting animals and trees and forest landscapes. As Justin's paintings grew more and more numerous, Craig spirited them away and sold them in various town and banked the money for Justin's future and various other needs like food and artist supplies and other toys. Oh, and shampoo, let's not forget that.

Eventually, Justin grew to adolescence and then young manhood. He also started to outgrow the tower but as he did, Craig grew more and more jealous and clinging. Justin was his son and he didn't want to share him…with anyone. Craig loved his innocence and wanted to capture it forever.

"Father, please! Can't you take me to town just once? I'm so tired of being alone! I want to see my paintings sell! I want to be able to see other places, paint so many things! I want to paint people!" Justin begged for what seemed like the millionth time. He was seventeen.

"What? And have some woman steal you away from me! Have you forget your father while you they steal your purity? I don't think so!" was always his reply.

"How do I even know you are selling my pictures? Where's all my money?" Justin asked one day.

"Have no fear, my son. I use some of it for supplies here and the surplus, which is quite a lot is in the Forever After First National Bank."

"Well, let's use it to travel. Far away where no one knows us. I won't make any friends, I promise. I just want to be away from _here_."

"No."

"Please! I swear I won't even talk to a woman. I don't even know what a woman is! And the strange thing is, I don't even really care."

"Good, then we don't need to go and see them at all," Craig said with that strange twisted parental logic that has plagued children since time began.

"Arrrrggghhhh!" Father, you are impossible!"

"Justin, the matter is closed. Now, can I bring you anything special back from town?"

"Yes. I need more black, white, and red paint…maybe some orange. And…oh yes…and I think I'd like a treat to eat. Father, can you bring me a…pickle?"

"A pickle?" Warning flags went off in Craig's memory.

"Yes, oh please, a big, long, juicy, sour but oh so sweet pickle."

"If it'll end this unpleasant discussion, I'll bring you all the pickles you can eat."

"Fine. For now."

When Craig returned with the pickles he began to see why Justin didn't really care about women. And it also jogged his memory to a time when he had caught a thief in the night.

The instant Justin got his fingers on one of those pickles he lay on the bed and licked the tip. Slowly, bit by bit, he sucked on the banana sized pickle deeper and deeper, over and over, groaning in pleasure. Finally he sucked to three quarters in and bit, chewed and swallowed.

"Ohhh Father! That…that was an _experience_! Would you like to try one?"

"No! Justin, where did you learn how to do that?"

"How to do what?" Justin picked another pickle and sucked on it. "Ohhhhhhhh….."

"That! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I dunno. I just can. And it feels greeeaaat!"

At that moment, Craig knew Justin had reached a critical point in his development, a point when his innocence and purity could be snatched away in a moment. He had to be protected at all costs.

"Well stop that! It's disgusting! You will not do that in my presence!"

"Oh, OK, Pop, I'm sorry," Justin bit off half his pickle at but the other half back in the jar. "Soooo…are you planning on staying much longer?"

Craig's face grew red as a beet. "NO! BUT YOU WILL! YOU'LL STAY HERE FOREVER!"

Turning on his heel he strode down the steps and out the door. Using powerful magic, he sealed up the door forever sealing Justin up in his tower room.

"There! You can rot up there forever! Since you don't need me anymore, I won't bother you anymore! I'll just visit you every two days to bring you supplies!"

Justin came to the window.

"Father, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"No! You can stay up there and think about what you did!"

"All right! I'm not sure what I did but I'll think about it. Just promise me one thing!"

"What!"

"Don't forget to bring more pickles!"

JBJBJBJBJBJ

A year passed. Justin painted, and drew his trees and animals, ate pickles, washed his hair, and grew lonelier and lonelier.

His hair grew longer and longer. He stopped braiding it and instead just brushed it and twisted it around his forearm and tied it up at intervals. At eighteen his ponytail went all the way around the tower room twice and was so heavy, he needed to hang three coils that reached the ground around his shoulder at all times. Strangely enough, his father had no problem with beards so he was clean shaven. His blue eyes rarely sparkled for he was never happy anymore. He just woke up, coiled his hair up, painted what seemed the millionth tree with the millionth squirrel in it, napped, paced his prison, ate a pickle, painted some more, ate, and exercised. When night came and it was too dark to paint, he went into the bathroom, put his hair in the bathtub, unbound it and washed it. It filled the tub entirely and then some and the whole process took several hours. But Justin didn't mind. All he had was time. After he was done, he stepped over some strategically placed clotheslines, walking around the room about three times. He hoisted all the clotheslines and went to bed leaving his hair hanging up to dry. He would eat a pickle and go to sleep. In the morning, he woke up and started the whole process over again.

Every second day, his father visited with the supplies as he promised. He would come to the bottom of the tower and call out:

_Justin, oh, Justin, my son, with skin and hair so fair,_

_I have come, so let down your Sunshine hair!_

Justin would brace his hair around a carving of a stone gargoyle and let the ponytail down and out the window. And Craig would use it to climb it like a rope. He would bring in Justin's supplies and food and pickles and shampoo and sit quietly on a stool and watch Justin paint. They didn't really talk anymore. There was only so many ways Justin could say "Let me the _fuck_ out of this prison!" before giving up. And other than that he didn't really know what to say to him anymore. He didn't really need a father anymore anyway. He took care of himself and was an adult. He preferred it when Craig wasn't around.

After a few hours, Justin would sigh, and take a break and say, "I think I feel like a pickle." And Craig would get a pinched look on his face and climb back out the window. If there were enough, he would take away Justin's paintings and Justin would be left alone with his loneliness and hair and pickles.

The thing was Justin didn't even like the pickles all that much. Well, they were all right, but the thing about them was sucking and deep throating them and reaching, reaching, reaching for…something. But what that something was, Justin did not know.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

THE TOWER

Part 3

Then, one day, a young man stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. He was a Prince who had come from the distant kingdom of Kinney. The prince had short brown hair and brown eyes flecked with gold. He was thirty years old but looked much younger. He had tight muscles and was tall and brave. He wore linen breeches and a fine linen shirt with a leather jerkin over top. He wore chaps and thigh high leather boots and skin tight leather gauntlets; he had had a horse once.

Up to that time he had lived a wastrel life, taking advantage of the luxury he was privileged to and fucking as many guys as he could. The king and queen, his parents didn't mind him being gay but they could no longer stand him living this life with no purpose. So they turned him out of doors and told him not to come back unless he had amassed a million gold coins in wealth or found true love.

The prince wandered far and wide and made money to live on, but nowhere near a million. Then he blundered into this forest and had gotten more and more lost. The forest was so thick and dark he had dared not leave the paths and now here he was in this clearing completely lost.

There was someone else there. Brian stepped back into the forest and hid behind a tree.

It was an old man with a hunched back and a fearsome wart on his nose. He stood in front of an old stone tower with a round peaked roof and a few windows at the top. The old man was calling:

_Justin, oh, Justin, my son, with skin and hair so fair,_

_I have come, so let down your Sunshine hair!_

A golden rope of some sort was let down. The old man climbed up and went in the window. The prince sat down to wait.

A few hours later, the golden rope was let down again and the man climbed down. He had a pinched, pissed off look on his face and he spun on the spot and vanished away. The rope was pulled up.

Brian waited a few moments. Then he went up to the tower and called:

_Justin, oh, Justin, with skin and hair so fair,_

_I have come, so let down your Sunshine hair!_

A young man with sky blue eyes and long blond hair came to the window and looked down at him curiously.

"You're not Father. Who are you?"

"I'm Brian," said Brian, "Actually, Prince Brian."

"Really. How interesting. Prince of what?"

"A place a good deal from here, called Kinney Kingdom."

"Oh. Are you a man?"

Brian smiled a slow, shit eating grin that made most men weak in the knees. "Yes. I am most definitely a man."

"Oh, I see. You'll have to excuse me but I've never seen another man before except for father, and well, he's Father, you know?"

"I'm beginning to get a picture. Say, let down your hair and let me up. It's getting dark out here and I want to get to know you better."

Justin looked around and thought for a minute. "Yes, I suppose you'd better. There's nowhere else for you to go anyway," he added, cryptically.

The hair came down and Brian climbed up. It felt soft and smooth under his leathered hands. He swung his legs in the window and turned.

"My goodness, your hair is so silky for such long…" the words stuck in his throat. Before him stood a young man, only eighteen or so, blue eyes, sweet face, dressed in a simple blue suit. The young man spoke and said, "Why thank you. I wash it every night. It's quite a job and takes a long time."

"I –I guess so."

"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like – like – I don't know!" Justin said, miserably. He turned away. "Father never looks at me like that."

"I should hope not." Brian took a step closer. "What's your name?"

"Justin. Justin Taylor."

Brian stepped closer. "Justin. Look at me."

"Hesitantly, Justin looked up. His cheeks turned pink and he turned away again. Slowly, he looked up again straight into Brian's eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful, Brian."

Brian reached out and cupped Justin's chin. He stroked Justin's cheek with a leathered thumb.

Justin jerked and shuddered as he felt that sensual, leathered caress. He'd never felt anything so…so good in his entire life. He pulled away.

"I'd better pull in my hair," he said, and did so. Brian helped him.

"I – I don't know what…I…Thank-you, Brian.

Brian felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through his belly as the young man used his name. What was happening to him? He never felt this type of pleasure before. But then again, he'd never met a young man who was immune to his charms before, so soft-spoken and polite. Usually, he'd have had the young man naked and bent over by now.

"When you look at me, you make me feel warm. No, hot. All over. And my tummy's all scared."

"Scared?"

"Oh, a good kind of scared. Kind of nervous and fluttery but excited as well. I never felt this kind of scared before."

"Actually, I'm feeling it too. Kinda scares the shit outta me cause I've never felt this way before either but I do know what it's called. It's called love."

"What's love?"

"I don't really know. It's when two people feel connected, feel like they need to be as close as they can to each other and when they're not, it hurts inside. Usually I make an actual connection with my body. I kiss a guy and stroke him with my hands and fuck him. But I feel all nervous and happy with you just being with you."

"Father says sex is dirty. He likes me pure. That's why I'm in this tower. He doesn't want women touching me that way. But he doesn't need to worry. I keep telling him women don't interest me. But he doesn't listen to me. So, I'm stuck here. And now, so are you. I'm so sorry." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Brian reached out and wiped it away. Justin shuddered with pleasure again.

"What do you mean? You said that before?"

Justin explained about the dark and evil creatures hiding in the forest and the fact that all the paths were enchanted to lead back here to the tower.

By this time, Justin was sitting on the bed and Brian sat beside him. "Is this OK? Since we're stuck here together?"

Justin nodded, smiling a little.

"So you said, women don't interest you. What does interest you?"

Now Justin blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Justin? What interests you?"

"You'll laugh."

"Try me."

"Pickles," he whispered.

Brian tried to keep a straight face, failed. "Pickles?"

"Oh, I knew you'd laugh. Father thinks it's disgusting. But I can't help it. I love them. Long, crisp, sour pickles. I'll show you."

And he did.

And Brian smiled, a wide, knowing grin. He knew what Justin was _really_ after.

Brian took a pickle. "You know, I quite like these things too." And he deep throated the pickle even further down than Justin. His gag reflex was long gone.

Justin sat up as if he were burned. "You can do it too! I'm _not_ the only one! Then you must know! You must know what comes next! I always feel like I'm reaching for something, but I don't know what for. Please tell me! Please!" He knew he was pathetically begging but he couldn't help it. He was so desperate. He grasped Brian's hands. Brian stroked his palms with a finger each and Justin gasped at the sensation.

"Yes, I know. You're not interested in women because you are interested in men. You're gay. A homosexual."

"Men have sex?"

"Yes, Justin, they do." Brian leaned over and kissed Justin's mouth softly and gently.

Justin smiled. "That was nice. Does it get better?"

Brian nodded and smiled. He kissed Justin again, dipped him, and flicked his tongue, seeking entrance. Justin opened his mouth and was treated to the feeling of that tongue filling his mouth, stroking, seeking his own and sucking it. Justin sighed and lay down more fully on the bed where he and Brian kissed and sucked for Justin didn't know how long. Periodically they'd come up for air but Justin would sigh, "More, please," and Brian was helpless to deny him.

Finally Brian broke off the kiss. "Do you want me to stop? Tell me now, because there will come a time where we both won't be able to and I'm fast approaching it." His breathing was ragged.

"You mean there's more?"

"My God, you really are virginal aren't you?"

"I told you, you are the first man, first person, really, I've ever seen besides my father."

"Wow!" Brian rolled over on his back and rested his head into his hands. He scanned the room. "So, what's with the hair?"

"Father told me the day scissors were put to my hair would be the worst day of my life."

"Justin, that's not true. Look at my hair, it's been cut lots of times and nothing bad's happened. It's just hair. It'll grow again."

"Why would he tell me that, then?"

"I shouldn't wonder if he planned this all along. Trap you up here when he couldn't control you anymore but still have a way of coming and going himself."

Justin started to object but the more he thought about it, the more he thought Brian might be right. Everything his father told him seemed to have been designed to control him.

"I think you may be right. But what am I to do? What are WE to do? We're both trapped now!"

"Well, the first thing to do is break the symbol of your bondage! Are you ready?"

"I'm a little frightened. I've never had my hair cut…Ohhh, just do it!" Justin flipped over onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

Brian pulled out his hunting knife and grabbed Justin's hair. He sliced it near the nape of his neck and tied the end of the enormous ponytail to the bedpost. He pushed the rest of the hair off the bed and had a look at his blond boy now.

Fuck! He was even more beautiful on this side. Such a lush, tight, butt. And his hair, golden blond and beautiful feathered out across his shoulders. Brian sheathed his knife.

"How did it go?" asked Justin, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"It's more beautiful then ever," said Brian, "The endings are a little ragged but once we get back to my place, we'll get it cut proper."

"What did you say?" asked Justin, turning over.

"I said we'll get it proper when we get back to my place."

You want me to come back with you?"

"I want more than that. Justin, I'm gonna be honest with you. I've had sex with other guys. A LOT of other guys. But they all knew what they were doing. They didn't need me and I didn't need them. I understand now why my parents sent me away, to find someone who needs me. To find someone who I need. I think I've found that someone. I need you, Justin. I need to help you. And I need you to let me help you. And I don't need this but I _want_ to be the one to teach you how to love so you can move beyond pickles."

"I want that too, Brian. I need you too."

"Good."

"Wait. You said your parents sent you away. Will they let you come back? Why did they do that?"

Brian sighed. He didn't like admitting his faults. But he was being given no choice. He found he could not resist Justin's wide, innocent, blue eyes.

"Well, as I just said I was spending a lot of time having sex. I ate. I drank. I fucked. But I wasn't interested in a trade or hobbies or…well anything creative or worthwhile. So my parent sent me on a quest to earn a million gold coins or find a true love. Money's not really important to me. It's a toy or a tool to make things happen and I made enough to live on in my travels but nowhere near a million. I've been traveling for a while now. But I think I can go home now. I know we just met, Justin but I think…I think you're it. I think you're the love I've been looking for. I can't promise you everything will be perfect. Life's not a fairy tale. But I'd like to try."

"I'd like to try too, Brian. And most of all I want out of this fucking tower!"

"How much time to we have before he comes back?"

"He won't come back until the day after tomorrow."

Brian looked out at the now dark sky. "Then it looks like we have all night." He smiled a sultry smile.

Justin matched his smile. "Looks like it. So…are you still up for teaching me what comes next?"

Brian smiled and nodded and brought his lips to Justin's in another mind melting kissing session.

JBJBJBJBJB

THE FOLLOWING IS RATED M! THE FOLLOWING IS RATED **SUPER M ! YOU WERE WARNED!**

As they kissed, Brian ran his hands up and down Justin's body, over his arms across his chest, down his legs and then back up. He tried to unbutton Justin's shirt but found his hands too clumsy in his leather gloves, even though they were skintight. Impatiently, he started to yank one off with his teeth. Justin took hold of his wrist, stopped him.

Slowly, Justin took each finger into his mouth and sucked on the leather, and breathed deep, smelling the new, intoxicating fragrance of the leather. As he reached the tip he nipped and pulled. He did this all the way to the pinky and then all the way back to the thumb. Then all the way back to the pinky. It took a tortuously long time to get that gauntlet off and Justin knew it. But Brian was too amused by the seductive, mischievous look in Justin's eyes to rush him.

At last the fingers were loose enough and Brian ripped off the gauntlet and threw it…somewhere. He mashed his lips to Justin's mouth in a savage taking that took Justin's breath away. Brian undid the buttons at last and plunged his hand inside, feeling Justin's smooth chest, the wonderful sensation of skin on skin at last.

Justin moaned and writhed. He knew. He finally knew what he had been reaching for. This touching, this exquisite pleasure that was nearly pain, was what he had been reaching for his entire life. He reached up and grasped the back of Brian's head, ran his fingers through his hair, and pressed Brian's mouth more fully onto his own, encouraging his tongue to go deeper into his mouth. Brian obliged but still it was not enough.

Still kissing madly, Brian tugged and pulled and finally ripped off his other gauntlet. He framed Justin's face, kissed him deeply, ran his fingers through his ragged hair and peppered him with kisses all over his face. He moved down to his ear; bit an earlobe and then his neck. Then further down, and licked a rosy nipple which instantly hardened. Oh really? Brian nipped gently on it.

Justin cried out and arched upward as an electric current of pleasure ran from his nip down to his cock which was huge and hard already, making it throb. "Oh God, Brian, what was that?" His eyes flew open and he jackknifed up to find his shirt was completely gone. How had THAT happened?

"I'll show you." Brian bit his other nip and an even more intense sensation ripped through Justin. "Hmmm, looks like you're into chestplay. This WILL be fun!"

Brian played with Justin's chest, sucking, biting, twisting, until Justin was a mindless, helpless mess, writhing in ecstasy. Brian's hands were everywhere but suddenly they reached Justin's cock and stilled. "Look at me, Justin."

Justin's breathing was ragged but he stilled as well and obeyed Brian. He couldn't speak.

Brian slowly undid his pants. Justin's breath caught in his throat. He knew that that was the center of his manhood, a most secret and private place, the core of his purity and his father had instilled in him that no one, not even Justin himself was to touch it. Justin felt a wild excitement that he was about disobey his father for the first time in his life and a deeper, wilder joy in that HE DIDN'T CARE! No, more that that, he was GLAD!

"Pull them off, Brian," he said.

Brian smiled and yanked. In seconds, Justin was naked; his dick was free and curved up 9" onto his belly.

Brian smiled and gasped as if he'd received a wonderful birthday present. He took hold of that beautiful cock and began to slowly stroke it. A slow tightness began to build in Justin.

Brian stopped and began to undo his jerkin. Justin sat up, put Brian's hand back on his cock and began to undress him.

Brian smiled and slowly, almost languidly continued to play with Justin's cock. Justin undid the jerkin, pulled it off. Brian pinched a nipple.

Justin gasped as the tightness coiled tighter but he continued. He got a few buttons undone but as usual, Brian got impatient and jumped off the bed. He ripped off the rest of his clothes in a whirlwind. When at last, he unzipped his boots and pulled out of them, Justin was overjoyed.

Brian was beautiful. A tight, beautiful belly, a deep, hard chest, nice arms and a cock that was as big and hard as his own.

Brian dived back on the bed and together they rolled around touching and stroking and laughing and rubbing and kissing and play wrestling and kissing some more.

Finally, Brian ended up on top and he straddled Justin and trapped both his wrists in on large hand.

"And now, my little ray of Sunshine! I'm going to show you why you like pickles so much!"

Brian laved his tongue on Justin's neck. Then, down his chest where he lazily but thoroughly sucked one of his nipples. He held Justin hostage and felt Justin struggle in pleasure and frustration.

"Fuck! Brian, let me go! If I don't touch you, I'll die!"

"Tough. Live with this!" And Brian sucked on his other nipple. Justin bucked and yelled in pleasure.

Brian licked his way down lower and lower. Finally, he reached the tip of Justin's cock. He licked the end and at the same time, slowly ran his hand slowly down Justin's arms. Justin raised his head and watched as Brian reverently licked and sucked the end of his cock. It felt unbelievable. Brian pushed his tongue into the slit and Justin's head was down again. He grabbed onto the sheets and his toes curled.

In one swift movement, Brian dipped his head and engulfed Justin's cock Justin gasped and lifted himself up on his elbows to watch this new wonder. Brian was easily deep throating his cock just like he had the pickle and it felt…great! Justin felt that coiling pleasure in his core again coiling tighter, tighter, tighter, as Brian sucked faster and faster and faster.

The coiling pleasure came to a head and there was a flash of ultimate pleasure that ripped through Justin from top to toes. He gave a long shout of pleasure and joy.

"What was _that_?" gasped Justin.

Brian suckled greedily at his cock a few more times, and swallowed, "Ahhh, Sunshine, you're delicious!"

"Thank you. I think. Brian, what was that?"

"It's called an orgasm. The climax of the sexual act. How do you feel?"

"I feel…fantastic. Oh…but I need a bathroom break."

"Hurry back. We're not done."

Justin did his business quickly and returned.

Brian was waiting for him, lying on his back, eyes closed, with his own cock curved gently over his stomach. Justin looked at him for a moment, memorizing his beauty.

"What's next?" he asked climbing back on the bed.

Brian indicated his cock. "It's your turn. Remind you of anything?"

"Mmmmm…it sure does."

Justin bent over and copied Brian's ministrations as best he could. He pretended it was the pickle only this one did not run out. It was silky and soft and hard all at once and it filled his mouth deliciously. After years of practice, Justin had no problem deep throating the beautiful cock. With occasional, gentle coaxing, Brian showed him different techniques but mostly Justin was fine on his own. In no time, Brian was groaning and writhing around just as Justin had been, the pleasure of Justin's rosy mouth driving him insane. Mindlessly, he reached out, stroked Justin's hair, his sweet, creamy skin, tweaked his nips again.

Justin gasped and stroked and sucked Brian in return. In no time, he was fully stimulated again.

Finally, Brian could stand it no longer. Grabbing Justin, He pulled him up off his cock and kissed him deeply, tonguing him deeply. Then, he straddled him and pulled up looking deeply into Justin's curious blue eyes.

"And now my beautiful, blond morsel, it's time for your last lesson."

Justin's eyes widened. He reached up and stroked Brian's wide chest and played along. "Oh, my big, bad Prince…what _are_ you going to do to me?"

"I'm…going…to pack…your…fudge!" he growled out.

"Oh…but I don't have any candy," Justin protested, sincerely.

Brian knelt there, straddling Justin's thighs just below his cock. With arms akimbo, he threw back his head and laughed a deep, delighted hearty laugh. Justin thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. But for the life of him he couldn't think what was so funny.

Brian quickly removed a few items from his backpack. Then he engulfed Justin's cock in a single move and sucked him into total submission.

At the same time, he spread his asscheeks and started to play with Justin's asshole. Justin felt an itch, a strange, new desire he couldn't place. He moaned and lifted his legs to give Brian better access.

Brian smiled to himself and licked his way down to his ass and started to rim him. Justin moaned louder as pleasures he didn't know were possible ran through him like warm honey. He never wanted this to end.

Brian took the first item, which was a bottle of lube and coated two fingers with it and pressed one to Justin's hole. Carefully, he pressed inside, sliding slowly half way in, then all the way. Then two fingers.

Fuck! He was so tight! Justin gasped in pain at first at the intrusion and then took a deep breath as Brian continued to finger-fuck him. As he relaxed the sensations became more and more pleasurable and all he wanted was more. He moaned and started to buck against Brian's fingers. He was ready.

Brian took his second item, a small square packet. He opened it and rolled on a clear flexible sheath over his cock.

"Wha – what's that?" Justin asked, curiously.

"It's called a condom. It's protection."

Justin sat up. "You don't need protection from me. I promise, I'll never hurt you," He reached up and stroked Brian's cheek with his thumb.

Brian mirrored his action in such a tender way that Justin nearly wept with the beauty. He was surprised to see a tear run down Brian's cheek.

"I know, love. It's to protect you…from me. It may be nothing but I won't know until we get back home." He kissed Justin deeply. "I'll explain more later. But not tonight. Just not tonight." They kissed again, slowly, hotly, in a melting, melding way that transcended both of them in both mind and body. Brian held onto the back of Justin's head and slowly lowered him back down. Slowly, reluctantly, he broke the kiss and rose up, looking directly into Justin's eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" Justin whispered, scared and excited.

"Justin, do you trust me?"

Blue looked up into brown. "Yes. I'm a little scared. But I will trust you."

Brian slicked himself up and put more lube on Justin's asshole. He lifted Justin's legs up and pushed his cock gently inside and entered a few inches.

Justin gasped at the sensation. Brian began to rock, pushing further and further with each slow thrust. It felt incredible. Even with the lube, Justin's virgin hole was so beautiful, so tight. He stared into Justin's eyes the whole time and Justin stared back, mesmerized. He felt Brian's cock filling, filling, filling him up, filling an emptiness that he never knew was there. He arched, encouraging Brian to go deeper and deeper.

And Brian did. Each thrust went deeper and deeper and suddenly with one long thrust he buried himself to the hilt. He began moving all the way in and out and faster and faster. With the lube, Justin felt amazed at the sensation and bucked harder and harder, matching Brian's thrusts. He felt a wild pleasure building and building as Brian rammed him harder and harder. And then that was the only name for it. Brian rammed him hard and fast and stroked Justin's cock at the same time. Justin's head was knocked back into the pillow over and over and the pleasure became more and more intense. His eyes rolled back into his head. He was filled up more and more and more, and then the only thing that existed in the world was Brian and himself and the wonderful fullness inside him. The pleasure built and built and again he exploded and was consumed by a soul shattering orgasm and he blew enough cum to cover his entire chest.

Brian was waiting and with a final thrust came with a long, controlled climax that seemed to build until it was nearly pain. He gave a loud, long, wild shout of pleasure, triumph and satisfaction and fell forward joining them together with cum and kisses of fierce joy.

They cooled. The world came back and intruded.

A little later, they lay in the tub, having a nice soak. Justin lay with his back against Brian's chest. He was still trying to control his breathing when he heard Brian say:

"Fuck, this is nice! I love doing it in the tub! You ready for another round?"

Justin whipped his head around in disbelief and stared at Brian, his eyes round as coins.

Brian's smile was lazy and cocky. Justin felt his erection grow underneath him.

And then Brian's mouth captured his in a hot and possessive kiss of total domination.

END OF RATED M SCENE

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

THE TOWER

Part 4

The sun rose over the edge of the forest and shone into the eastern window of the tower. It crept forward slowly and finally illuminated two men sleeping in the large bed, their limbs entwined around one another so that they resembled one entity.

Justin blinked and awoke. His limbs were heavy and completely relaxed. He felt…satisfied, completely satisfied for the first time in his life. He looked over at Brian and kissed him softly on his beautiful mouth. Brian groaned and rolled over.

Justin lay there, reveling in the sated and languorous feeling that permeated his entire body. He felt completed, like a missing puzzle piece had been missing from his life and had finally been snapped into place. Brian had provided that piece. Justin remembered last night how Brian had provided that piece _four times_, teaching him the art of lovemaking, of making another man's body sing under your fingers in one long fucking session broken only by orgasm after earth-shattering orgasm. Indeed, he figured they had both only gotten to sleep about 4 hours ago.

Justin was still tired and heavy and he swore he could still feel Brian inside him. He loved that feeling and never wanted it to end. But he couldn't stay in bed with the light shining on him. He got up and padded to the bathroom, naked. For the first time he didn't feel the rush to dress and cover his private parts like he'd been doing something wrong by simply sleeping in the nude.

He also was amazed at how light his head felt with only a shoulder length amount of hair. He felt so airy that he could have been walking on air and he could hold his head up high without effort for the first time in his life. He felt so free and happy until he remembered he was still stuck in this forest. He pushed those thoughts away. He wouldn't think of that right now.

After taking care of business, he came back and watched Brian sleeping. He had turned onto his back again; similar to a position Justin had witnessed last night. The morning light shone directly on him and it was perfect. Justin dashed over to his easel.

The light was beginning to wake Brian. He groaned and stirred. He felt around the empty bed.

"Justin? Justin, where are you!"

"Shhh, Brian, it's OK. I'm over here. Lie still and go back to sleep. I want to draw you."

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"He won't come until tomorrow. Besides, it's only dawn, and this won't take more than a few hours. Just lie back and doze some more."

Justin's pencil was already busy.

Brian obeyed, lying back, pulling back the covers just past his cock, exposing its nine-inch length. "Your dad might not come until tomorrow but I want to cum right now!" he growled.

"Shhh. Soon. Soon." Justin, smudged, shaded. His pencil flew. He glanced up from time to time but mostly he drew straight from memory. Brian drifted in and out of consciousness and soon fell back asleep.

He was awoken by a tongue licking the head of his cock. Then a pair of lips engulfed it and began to suck it. Brian groaned as Justin gave him an artistic blow job, which had him moaning his name, writhing under his touch, curling his toes, stiffening and cumming in no time. Justin swallowed every drop.

"Come see your picture," Justin said, I thought I'd leave it as a goodbye note for my father."

Brian and Justin got up and padded over to the easel. Brian's breath was taken away. It was expertly done, a perfect likeness of him in bed, sleeping on his back. His head rested on the pillow, his eyes were gently closed. His face looked perfectly at peace, which was not a usual thing when he was awake. His left arm was bent and rested behind his head and his right arm rested by his side. His muscles were perfectly drawn and his rosy nipples were prominent. The sheet was pulled down to where he had pulled them to entice the young artist. His well-endowed dick curved gently up and over his stomach and slightly to once side, facing the viewer.

"You are the first thing I've drawn besides animals and forestscapes in eighteen years," Justin said, softly.

"It's magnificent. You captured me perfectly," Brian said, "Perfectly…" he growled again, seductively, grinding himself against Justin. Justin giggled and then gasped as Brian grabbed him, swept him off his feet and threw him back on the bed and proceeded to suck and fuck him senseless into the mattress.

Later, Brian asked, "Are you sure you want to leave that one. It's so good. I love it."

"Oh yes. I can always draw you again. In fact, I hope to paint you as well. But that one…that one is going to _destroy_ my father."

JBJBJBJBJB

They washed, dressed, and ate a quick meal. They packed light. Justin left everything except his favorite clothes, soap, just one bottle of shampoo, a few of his art supplies and about two days worth of food and water. They took no pickles.

"You ready to go?" asked Brian.

"Just about," Justin replied. He positioned the drawing so that it was the first thing one would see when climbing in the window. He hung the stiffened towel they had used as a cum rag over a bedknob. "NOW, I'm ready."

Brian untied the end of Justin's hair from the bedpost and threw it out the window. When the length of hair touched the ground, he wound the other end around the gargoyle a few times and furthermore tied it around the bedpost again and cinched it tight.

And with that, Brian and Justin climbed out, climbed/slid down his hair and left that accursed tower forever.

"Now what?" Justin asked. Several footpaths led out of the clearing in different directions but he knew that all of them would just lead back here.

"I've been giving it some thought," Brian said, "I have a plan that just might work."

They went over to the path that was directly in front of what was once the front of the tower. They went in and hiked a little ways until they came to the first fork.

"OK, stop." Brian said. They stopped.

"OK, now close your eyes," Justin obeyed. "The enchantment is just an illusion. If we let go of our conscious sight and perception we should be able to perceive it. Now…without looking…which feels like the best way to go? Left or right?"

Justin thought. "I feel…I feel…like I should go left."

"Me too. Then that's the enchanted way." They went right.

They went on in this manner all day, hitting many forks and crossroads with an increasing amount of choices. But there was always at least one choice that didn't feel right and that's the one they took. By sunset, they were still deep in the forest, lost, but at least they weren't back at the tower either.

Finally, at sunset, Brian called a halt for the night. They stopped and decided to camp at a large crossroads with no less than _ten_ choices. They marked the road they had come by. Justin built a fire pit in the middle of the crossroad and Brian went around the edges of the forest gathering firewood.

"Don't go out of sight of me," warned Justin, "And I'll call out every so often to keep in contact. Don't do anything except get wood or do anything aggressive or you'll alert the creatures."

"Brian was careful. Every so often, he'd yell out, "My name's Brian and I love Justin Taylor! What's your name!"

And Justin would yell back, "My name's Justin and I love Brian Kinney! What's your name!"

Soon, they had enough and they built a fire using flint that Brian had packed. They cooked a small meal, rolled up together on the hard ground in Brian's bedroll and fell into an uneasy sleep under the stars.

JBJBJBJBJBJ

The next morning they set out again. The enchantments became more and more serious and the crossroads had more and more choices. At one crossroads, Brian stepped forward and multiplied into 15 duplicate Brians. Each Brian was at the head of a path.

"It's this one! Come this way!" each one yelled.

Justin was completely disoriented. "Which one is the real you?" he shouted.

Brian jumped, waved his hands. "I am!" All the duplicates mirrored him. "Oh, man, this is trippy!" they all said.

Justin stood in the center, completely confused. He could not even tell what path they had come in on now. "Oh, man! What do I do now?"

"They're just copies! Ignore me! Find the path and I'll meet you there!

Justin closed his eyes. He moved toward a path but he felt no pull toward it. No, it wasn't that, this time. It was the copies of Brian. He approached one. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes." But it was wooden, as if a robot was saying it. A copy.

"Yes. We'll live happily ever after." But Justin remembered Brian saying: _Life is not a fairy tale. _ A copy.

The third one just hissed at him and disappeared. Justin felt a pull toward that path as if he was a magnet. He backed away quickly.

And so it went. Copy after copy after copy.

Eight Brian's later: "Yes, I love you." Brian looked deep into his eyes and grabbed his butt with gauntleted hands. "And I'll love you over and over and over into the next mattress we get to!" Brian pulled him up by the bubble butt and mashed their hard ons and mouths together.

"Mmmmmm, now _that's_ my Brian!" Justin moved in for another kiss.

The remaining Brians screamed a keening type of scream and disappeared in flashes of fire. All the paths except the one they were in front of disappeared.

Hand in hand, they continued on.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

THE TOWER

Part 5

A few hours later, at about midday, Craig appeared in the tower clearing. He went over to the tower and started to call Justin when he saw that something was wrong. Justin's hair was already hanging down.

With a feeling of dread, Craig climbed up. As he climbed in the window, his worst fears were confirmed. Justin was gone.

In his place was a filthy drawing of a naked man who Craig knew had stolen his son. And a towel that stank of sex and perversion hung on the bedpost.

Craig gave a yell of rage so loud that it blew the roof off the tower and could be heard throughout the entire forest

He concentrated and yelled to all the creatures that lurked in the forest "FIND THEM! KILLLL THEMMMM!"

He rushed to join them in the hunt.

JBJBJBJBJBJ

Far away, Justin gave a smile. "Sounds like a certain someone found a certain picture."

A few minutes later, his smile faded as a rumbling started and a thousand strange keening cries filled the forest, coming closer and closer.

"RUN!" he screamed, and they did.

Behind them, they could hear trees being uprooted and underbrush crashing as the enchanted creatures hunted them down. Justin turned to look. He screamed and kept going.

Behind them was a horde of black creatures that were at the same time made up of smoke or shadow or both. Some resembled giant rats, some satyr-like creatures, bears, lions, goat-headed men, men headed goats, and other weird chimera mixtures too horrible to recount. On the head creature, rode Craig, screaming bloody murder and vengeance.

They pounded out into yet another crossroads. This one had the most yet, about 25 paths. As soon has they came into the crossroads, all the paths began to spin. Faster and faster, all around them until they became a blur. Justin and Brian felt like they were in the center of a pinwheel that wouldn't quit. It was dizzying, sickening.

They hugged together as the creatures closed in. "Kill them!" screamed Craig, insane with rage and revenge.

The black creatures closed in. A bear that look like it was made from oily smoke, came up to them and sniffed at them. He sniffled and snuffled at Justin, finally ending up at Justin's crotch. He sniffed.

"Hey! Make sure all you do is sniff, pal!" Justin snarled.

The bear snarled back and then sniffed long and hard. Then he turned.

"You promised us a virgin, 20 years old, in return for 20 more years of magic. This yellow head is nearly 20 but he is no virgin. You have lied to us!" All the creatures growled and turned towards Craig.

"What! You were keeping me up there as a sacrifice to – to these…things! What kind of father are you?"

"No! No! I truly wanted and considered you my son. It's just….well…ummm…ummm…"

Before Craig could come up with some plausible lie, the bear turned back to Justin and sat heavily on his haunches.

"We are the source of his powers. Every 20 years we require a pure heart and body as payment. He did want a son but he also covets magic and power too much give it up. So we agreed to construct the tower for you to live in until you were grown. But you are no longer pure. A pity. You still smell delicious."

You're wrong. I am still pure of heart. I've learned that sex is not dirty but merely a completion of what we need to be as developed, mature people. I'm sorry you things can't see that. I'm sorry YOU can't see that either," he finished addressing Craig. The forest continued to spin.

"Yeah!" chimed in Brian, "You are one FUCKED up father! You're nothing but a SADISTIC SHIT!"

"He's not a father at all," said the bear.

"WHAT?" yelled Justin.

"Umm, shut up!" said Craig. Everyone ignored him.

"He's not your father. He took you as a baby from your parents when you were six months old. He caught your father stealing pickles from his yard to satisfy your mother's pregnancy cravings. Your father agreed to the trade to save his own life after _Wonder Boy_ over there threatened to murder him." the bear explained, in classic stool pigeon fashion.

Craig's face grew blotchy red and even uglier (if that were possible) with rage.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Justin was floored by this news. "Who are my parents then? Please…please tell me."

"Your parents are called Tucker and Jennifer Taylor. They live in Stormcrest and are quite successful. Tucker is a candlemaker, aromatherapist and herbalist potionmaker and Jennifer is a real estate agent," the bear creature tattled, artlessly.

"Shut up! Shut up! **SHUT UP!**" shouted Craig. The forest continued to spin.

The bear sniffed at Justin again. "MMMMMMMM! You're right! You're not really acceptable anymore but you still smell…fantastic! WARLOCK! Our bargain is at an end! You have failed! And the only one here who is virginal and acceptable for us now…IS YOU!"

The rest of the creatures pounced on him. Gnawing and clawing at him, they dragged him away. Craig kicked and screamed but it was no use. They disappeared back into the forest. Craig was never seen again.

"You two are free to leave the forest," said the bear, before running and jumping into the blur that was the forest to re-join his friends.

The forest slowed down and stopped spinning. All 25 paths vanished away. A portion of the trees began to open up and separate, bending upward and away to the left and right. A beautiful avenue appeared made out of white gravel. At the end was a break in the trees.

With unspeakable joy, the two men ran down the final path and burst out of the forest at last. Before them were wide grasslands and not too far away was a road that led to adventure and hopefully…home.

JBJBJBJBJBJ

Brian and Justin had many adventures on their way home. They worked on a farm. They helped run off cattle rustlers from a ranch. They traveled the rapids of a rushing, whitewater river. They joined a traveling Shakespeare theatre troupe. Justin was a great Romeo and Brian was magnificent in a performance of Hamlet. They even ran for mayor in a small town, and WON! But soon after that, they were kidnapped and run out of town by the seedy sheriff who wanted the job himself.

And all through it, Justin painted and drew to his heart's content. Some of the wages they earned went to more art supplies but most went to the traveling fund to get home which turned out to be Stormcrest, Brian's capital city! As promised, Justin painted Brian nude again. It was a masterpiece. At the next town, Justin sold it for enough money that let them take a stagecoach a considerable way of the way home.

And nearly every night, they made incredible love, sometimes fucking with incredible intensity. They did it under the stars, in barns, in inn rooms when they could afford it. They did it in the shower, on the mayoral desk, and in front of fireplaces when the opportunity arose. Justin loved it when Brian would grab him from behind and overpower him with kisses and caresses. He felt totally consumed.

The more time they spent together and the more they made love, the deeper in love they fell. More and more they knew they had found true love and they never took it for granted.

At last, they reached Stormcrest, capital city of Kinney Kingdom. It was a large, shining city and at the far edge was a shining, turreted castle with many precious stones embedded in the walls.

"There's my home. Well, my parents, at the moment. But I'm sure they'd agree to assign us an entire wing. Or, if you want, I'll build us a whole new castle."

Justin sighed with melancholy. "It's lovely."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I know, I'll never be that rich myself. I should be though. I think. My fath – he – took the pictures I painted over the years and sold them. He said he put the money in a bank but who knows where it is or even if he was telling the truth."

"What was the bank called?"

"Forever After First National Bank."

Brian's face lit up with joy. "No problem, Sunshine! Forever After's main branch is here in Stormcrest! We'll get your money!"

And they did. After a bit of beaurocracy, and eventually a heavy hand from Prince Brian, Craig Taylor's account was transferred into Justin's name. With regular deposits, very little withdrawals and interest compounded, the capital turned out to be just over 2 million gold coins!

Justin was ecstatic. He turned to Brian and immediately offered him 1 million coins to take home. Brian refused.

"But Brian! This way you can go home with both your parents goals fulfilled! Even a million gold coins is more than enough for me to live on for my entire lifetime! Please take it!"

Brian kissed him deeply. "Thank you, my love, but let's just leave it there as it is. We'll just take your bankbook home and rub it in their faces. It just means so much to me that you are willing to give me this incredible gift!"

"Deal!"

They withdrew some money, enough for a fine new wardrobe and Justin got his hair cut properly at last. He preferred to keep it shoulder length and it was shaggy over his ears but the ends were clipped and neat and polished. He looked great and he knew it.

After they cleaned up, they went to visit Justin's parents. A joyful reunion took place. Jennifer recognized Justin at once and much laughing and crying and hugging ensued. It turned out, being poor didn't agree with the Taylors, so after Justin was taken away, they had packed up what they could and moved to Stormcrest. Tucker had branched out into aromatherapy and potion making and had prospered. And with all the property in a huge city like Stormcrest, Jennifer's real estate abilities had also taken off. Unfortunately, Jennifer had not been able to have any more children so they had adopted two boys and a little red haired girl. Justin was overjoyed to find out he had siblings. They visited for a while and then they left to head to their final destination, the palace. They promised to visit again soon. For Justin, it was enough just knowing his real parents were there and accessible at last.

The royal reunion was just as joyful. The King and Queen were overjoyed to see their son again at last; long since figuring he'd never come back. They were very pleased at how Brian had matured and were ecstatic to meet Justin...and his bankbook. They did indeed set aside a large portion of the castle for their own use.

And so, Brian and Justin settled down to life. Justin continued painting and Brian took on more responsibilities as a ruler. They found that crooked sheriff and put him in prison. The runner up, after them of course, took the mayorship and ruled the town fairly.

As Brian had warned, life was not a fairy tale. They fought and quarreled sometimes. Brian still had trouble expressing his feelings. He still preferred showing his feelings in bed. Maturity was painfully slow. Justin moved out once. Another time, Brian kicked him out. But somehow, they always found each other again and made up and made out. Each time the make up sex was more and more fantastic.

Once, they both got itchy feet and went back on the road, living by their wits and having many adventures. Once, they got lost and were captured by an evil witch. She cackled maniacally and switched their…ahh, but that's another story, to be told another time.

All in all, however, they did live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
